Drifting Powder
by lovesoka
Summary: This is the story of how Tomo came to live at the palace and his relationship with Nakago. Please read and review but if no reviews come in then I can't add more chapters so please tell me what you think! R


Disclaimer: all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase. Not me . Enjoy!

My name is Tomo and I live in a section of the Qu-Dong palace reserved only for the Seirryu Warriors. I am not old and not young either, actually I am in my early 20's. I have lived in many places, have many stories, and seen many things. My family is no longer among the living, though I am not complaining where my father and brothers were concerned, but I miss my sisters very much. I was taken in by an acting troop when I was young and fell in love with the art and one of the actors. He was probably my first love and I thought he would be my last when he broke my heart until a blond haired, blue-eyed demon came to my show and life. He apparently was a warrior looking for some company before he went off to war. The leader of our troop, greedy for the extra money, agreed to whore one of us to him for a sum. All, men and women alike, were bathed and dressed in our finest then made to stand in a line, silent before him. I did not take the men being there seriously, thinking this warrior only preferred women, since he would not have any at his army camp. He passed back and forth between us, inspecting our bodies as if looking for the freshest piece of overpriced meat.

"I choose you" the warm breath startled me, forcing down my mask in indifference and causing my body to shiver. To shocked to speak or think straight, I walked dumbly behind him into the prepared room. Expecting my still wounded heart to be torn out and used like I expected my body to be, I simply stood there, staring at a spot over his shoulder.

"You are one of us, a warrior of Serryu. I noticed you use illusions on stage and could not help but notice the faint imprint of a symbol on your forehead."

"What?"

"I am one also." He offered his hand to me, "Join me and the others in our battle against Suzaku." I looked at the hand, hesitating, contemplating my options.

"If it is the stage you will miss, there is a theater near to the palace. The troop often performs for His Majesty. If there is something or someone that is keeping you here then they may come with you."

"Well there is something and someone that keeps me here. I joined when I was young and after I reached a certain age, I was forced to sign a contract or face a fate that I would only wish on the worse of criminals. The greedy ass that holds this contract is the same one you paid for my company." He sighed walking to the bed and sat leaning back on the wall. His shirt hung open slightly showing his chest the slender neck that held his head slightly to the side.

"I am bound by that contract to never leave until disease, age, or death renders me useless. So you see, as much as I wish to leave this hell-whole, I can not." The general stood silently for a moment, staring deeply into my eyes with an intensity that seemed to burn through my very soul.

"Why don't we make a deal? In exchange for your freedom and 'heheh' virtue, I will destroy this contract and you will join me." He finished with a smirk raking his eyes over my stiff body. 'How could he know?'

"Are you sure there is no one you would like to take with you when you agree?"

"I am positive and what do you mean when?" He did not answer. Instead he slowly walked to me, put his hand on my shoulder, slid it to the back of my neck, and suddenly pulled my face dangerously close to his. He was so near, I could almost see waves heat rising from his body as our breath mingled in the small space.

"I don't think this is an offer you want to refuse," he whispered, his other hand pulled my body tighter to his, "I am offering you freedom and so much more." His eyes locked with mine as he massaged the base of my spine sending a delightful tingling feeling through my body, forcing my eyes to flutter close for a few seconds.

"When I return you will be free, I will destroy the contract before your eyes as proof." He released me and went to his task, leaving my almost limp form to slowly slip to the floor.

Nakago's Pov

Nakago walked to the chamber where he made his earlier negotiations. Upon reaching the door, he heard the unmistakable sound of moaning in pain, and almost did not knock. Permission to enter was given without hesitation. It took almost all of his will power not to gag at the sight of one of the bound and gagged actors being raped while some of his comrades lay in sorry states round the room, obviously already used by their master. 'How did that man escape this?'

"I have come to inquire about a contract-

"You wish to reserve him for yourself?" the man, if you could call him that, asked excitedly, never breaking his thrusts. Nakago took a moment to observe him. He was not fat, but not completely in shape either. He was not ugly but not handsome. He was tall and awkward. All in all, with his dark eyes and short black hair, he looked very average. 'He should not have much trouble finding a willing partner, so why would he rape his actors?'

"No I do not. I will be taking him with me back to the palace. I want to see the contract he signed with you." He managed to say that without losing his mask.

"Well you are more than welcome to see it but you cannot take him unless I free him. You see I used a little magic I learned to keep who I sign on until I am trough with them. Besides, I haven't even had a chance to taste him yet," he licked his lips, "but Lan here, at least, has been able to try his lips, I hear they are exquisite, are they not?" He asked almost leaning forward to hear the answer.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't touched him."

"What?!"

"Unlike you, I don't enjoy raping my partners. Not I would like to see that contract."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Really now? Why not?"

"Because I want to keep him for a little longer, besides, his illusions are mesmerizing." Suddenly losing his patience and almost his dinner, he allowed his senshi aura to flare and called on the power bestowed on him by his god. The sudden appearance of fear in the man's eyes made him smile. Stepping towards the two, he pulled the writhing man away from his tormenter, ripped the constraints and set him aside.

"I am no longer asking. It is either the contract, your life, or both. Pick now." The man scrambled to close his robes and crawl to his desk. He pulled out a box and searched through it for a moment. Finding what he wanted he thrust it towards the general. Nakago read it over for a few moments then tucked it into pocket.

"Thank you, and goodbye." Nakago drew his sword and stabbed it through the man's genitals then stomach. He turned sharply and walked out while cleaning the blade a cloth. As he approached the room, he felt the bile he had fought to hold back at the sight of the pitiful creatures bound and gagged. 'Brought back too many unwanted memories.' Taking a moment collect himself, he pushed open the door and stepped into the room. He was not prepared for the enticing sight that greeted him though. His new companion was stretching, bringing his arms high over his head then gently bending back to touch the floor, he formed a pleasant sight of feline grace and flexibility.

"I believe this is the contract you were bound by." Nakago said suddenly startling the relaxing man.

Tomo's Pov

"Let me see that." Taking the thing that he wanted to burn since the day he was old enough to understand what it really meant.

"This is it," he whispered almost in reverence before tearing it right through his signature then again and again. He placed the shreds in a bowl and lit them on fire. As he watching the pieced burn, he felt strangely light. Turning to his savior, he smiled brightly.

"I'm free and as agreed I will accompany you to the palace."

"Are you sure you don't want to bring Lan with us?" Nakago watched as he visibly stiffened.

"No general I am sure."

"My name is Nakago, call me by it."

"I am Tomo."

"Well Tomo, I believe I made another agreement tonight," Tomo stiffened, " but since you are not jumping into my bed, I will forgo, for now. Pack you things we leave now."

Tomo raised an eyebrow then chuckled a little, "What ever you say, Nakago."


End file.
